The Apprentices
by PointlesslyPoetic
Summary: With a war brewing on the outskirts of Disney, and no other options to turn to, Mickey decides to prepare the Kingdom for battle. How? By assigning every able character an apprentice to train for war. Join Team Sigma as they ready for the fight of their lives, and face every hurdle along the way.


**Alright, this is a reboot of the fic I started a while ago under the same name, just with a better plot, and more mature ideas. Hope you all enjoy it!**

* * *

"You're, right Min. There's no more denying it."

"I know you don't want to believe it, Mickey, but the kingdom is in danger."

"We need to act now!"

"Easy there, Donald. We need a plan first."

"We need an army."

"Maxy!"

"No Goofy, he's right. We need to be ready for an attack. Problem is, there's no where near enough of us to fight all of them. Whatever they are."

"So, start The Project."

"Daisy, that idea was trashed. It's too risky, especially with the villains. It would just as likely backfire as succeed."

"Micky, I'm with Daisy. Our options are limited and dwindling. If we don't try this, we go down without a fight."

"Well...alright. You're right. We have no other options now. Daisy, call the Academy. Tell them to begin preparations. Goofy, Donald, and Max, send out word that a summit of all Movie Toons, Heroes and Villains and Neutrals, will meet at the castle this Friday. Minnie and I will begin sorting the teams and such. We will meet Wednesday and Thursday to prepare."

A heavy silence settled on the room as everyone mulled over what had just began.

"I hope this works," Mickey piped up. "Or Disney is doomed."

* * *

"This is bullshit."

Brian Reton crumpled up the summons he had just received to the principals office and shoved it in his locker.

"Hell if I'm going."

"C'mon, dork," said a more chipper voice from behind him. "We all got one. I don't think we're in trouble."

He turned to see his redhead sister, Megan, in all her happy glory. Beside her, a hulking kid with blue hair shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Yeah, man, they probably want to give us an upstanding citizen award."

Brian snickered as Megan rolled her eyes.

"You two are ridiculous." She huffed and turned to go, walking fast enough that the boys had to jog to catch up.

"What's the hurry, sis?"

"Yeah, they're not gonna expel us for being late to a meeting."

"Unlike you two, I'm actually a decent student. I couldn't care less about being late, I just don't need more hits on my record. I kinda want to go to college."

"Eh. Shit's overrated."

By now they had reached the office, and Megan had just enough time to shoot Brian a withering glare before the door was totally opened.

"Megan, Brian, Dante, please come in and join your fellow hooligans."

"Please, Principal Lipstick, call me Slim." Dante, or Slim, spoke up, running his fingers through his blue hair.

"It's Slitnik, and no. Now sit."

"Yessir."

The three took their seats amongst their five other friends. Brian surveyed the room and grew suspicious. This hadn't happened since all eight of them had rigged glitter to fall from the fans during an assembly.

He glanced first to Artie, who, per usual, had his nose jammed in his notebook, sketching skematics and blueprints. The feather woven into his pulled back hair stood out red against the black.

Next to him sat Jade, decked out in all black and teal, picking at her manicured nails, looking utterly disinterested. Her sketch pad was on her lap, though her pencils were no where to be found.

To Brian's right, past his twin and Slim, sat Michael, penning some notes on a piece of sheet music, his hat forgotten on the floor, and a crease wrinkling his dark skin. His mouth moved silently to music only he could hear.

To his right was Jayani, a girl who had moved here about five years ago from Europe. She was actively sketching on a pad, probably dresses and suits and other clothing items. He knew she wanted to be a fashion designer, and believed she had a great shot at it.

Lastly, tucked all the way in the corner, was Adrietta, Slim's younger sister. Her hair was a deep, fiery red that everyone assumed was a dye job. She was a tiny person, so she sat cross legged on the rolling chair, spinning around silently, chewing worriedly on her bottom lip. She hated being in trouble.

"We didn't do it." The words flew out of his mouth on impulse, blunt and assertive.

"Relax, Mr. Reton. You aren't here because you're in trouble."

Everyone's head, even Artie's, snapped up to look at him curiously.

"Then why are we here?" Brian turned to the source of the harsh voice, and saw Jade's eyes narrowing in anger and suspicion.

"Well, I won't beat around the bush," Principal Slitnik took a deep breath and folded his hands on his desk. "You've all been selected to enter a Disney Apprenticeship. It's a new program starting that has been instated to help bring up the next generation of Heroes, Villains, and Neutrals. You've all been selected out be on the same team, and will train together, albeit with different mentors. You've been selected either because of your intellect"-he glanced at Artie and Jayani-"or your physical abilities, magical or not"-the rest of the kids received a look-"among many other reasons. Take these forms home to be signed by a parent or guardian. Meet here on Monday after fifth period, and you will be taken to the Castle to meet your new mentors."

The teens glanced around at each other, myriad of emotions swirling between them.

"And if we don't want to be in the program?" Jade spoke up again, an edge to her tone that implied there better be a way out.

"Sorry, kids, I'm afraid Mickey has made it mandatory."

The kids stared agape at him as he floundered for more to say, before he finally shrugged his shoulders helplessly.

"Dismissed."

Jade and Brian all but jumped out of their seats and stormed out the door. Megan waited for Jayani, and the two left together, muttering. Artie and Michael walked out silently, and Slim gathered his younger sisters' books and left with her in tow.

"I don't like this Dante." Adrietta murmured under her breath.

"Me neither Adri. But I don't think we have much choice."

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the Castle (Cinderella's specifically) things weren't going much better for Mickey.

The cavernous ballroom was filled with nearly every Character from new to old, hand drawn to CGI, animals and humans and everything in between. And just about every one was shouting protest, either at the idea of war, or the notion of apprentices.

"Mick, I'll give you every single undead soul at my command for your goddamn army, if you eliminate the prospect of sniveling apprentices!" Hades' booming voice sounded above the din for a brief moment, before being joined by countless more villainous in agreement.

"Is war really the best option here, your Highness?" Prince Ferdinand, the eldest prince, questioned from his position atop a stair railing, balancing to be seen.

"We have no other!" Mickey finally shouted at the top of his tiny mouse lungs. Minnie, placed a hand on his, but stood with him all together.

"Heroes, I can't believe I'm saying this, but look to the villains! They may not be willing fighting for the best reasons, but they're willing to fight for their home. That's more than you could say!"

Many of the princesses and princes bowed their heads, murmuring apologies.

"And as for the rest of you!" Mickey now whirled to face the villains. "Without those apprentices, we don't survive. I know you may not want to understand this, but shove it through your egotistical heads; we don't have enough power, or numbers. If we can double our numbers, we double our power, and we win. It's not forever, just until we win. So, uh, deal with it!"

The villains snarled and grumbled but no violent outbursts focused, so Mickey assumed he was safe...for now, at least.

"Thank you," he sighed, and plopped down on his throne, deflating before springing back to attention. "Now, the students, er, apprentices will be here Monday, as will you. Your apprentices name and basic info has already been mailed out, and you should all receive them tomorrow. If any of you have dire, specific questions, please ask them. If not, please return to your realms."

The room began moving as people and animals filed out of the castle or pushed towards Mickey. One, though, towered above the rest in stature and prominence, and the crowd accumulating around his throne parted like the Red Sea for her.

"King Mickey," she spoke with a natural elegance and calm tone, one that he knew hid uncontrollable rage and spite. "I trust I will not be burdened with an apprentice? After all, there are so few of my kind left, there can't possibly be an urchin for me to train."

"I truly wish I could tell you otherwise, Maleficent," Mickey paused to collect his thoughts and plan out his sentences. "However, there is someone. A young boy, a junior at WDSA, has been recorded as Dragonkind. His powers are nearly, if not completely, identical to yours. He needs your training, or he will lose control of them and harm others and himself. He already has at points. This will benefit both of you, I believe."

"No others?" Her tone was clipped, her expression void of emotion.

"He has a twin sister, but she has not been recorded as anything other than mortal. She will be Megara's apprentice."

"How peculiar," she murmured, looking past him. "Thank you Mickey."

She turned and glided away, her raven following suit. The crowd again parted and reformed, and she was gone. Mickey heaved a massive sigh, rubbed his temples, and sat up to greet the next guest, hoping this plan worked. He dared not to think of the outcome if it didn't.

* * *

**Sorry for any and all typos, this was written hastily so the idea didn't escape me. Love y'all for your reviews, whatever they may entail. Ciao!**


End file.
